Lucky Ones
by Twila Reaux
Summary: Alice is bored in class and luckily for her, Jasper knows just what to do.
1. Boredom

**Hey! First fanfic, so please R+R, tell me what you think. **

**As always, I don't own Twilight, Jasper or Alice. It'd be nice though.**

APOV

Forty-nine seconds and twelve seconds to go. Eleven. Ten. Nine…

Bored out of my mind, I let my focus slip. The edges become blurry, the droning of that impossibly boring world history teacher slowly fades out and I lose myself contentedly in my visions. Nothing significant shows up: pizza being served at lunch, Emmett trying a pepperoni as Edward watches in disgust and amusement, Rosalie and Emmett…being Rosalie and Emmett (loudly, much to everyone else's chagrin), Esme passing time in her garden. I focused my attention on Jasper's immediate future: boredom in chemistry, struggling during lunch, hunting later with Edward and Carlisle, curling up with me on our bed in the early morning hours…nothing disastrous. Slowly, I refocus on my surroundings, bringing myself reluctantly out of my reverie. My eyes focus blurrily on the grey walls of the classroom as the tunnel vision subsides and brings me back to the present. I take a deep breath to help clear out the rest of the haze from my mind's eye, the pungent smells of human bodies lingering with perfume, cigarettes, hairspray and chalk knocking me with an overwhelming sense of reality. Check the clock: two minutes and twenty-six seconds passed. Damn. I look happily to my right, to see Jasper's concerned golden eyes boring into my own.

As he usually is when I "come back," he's at the edge of his seat, jaw clenched, white hands moved to the side of the desk closest to me. Protective, as always.

"It's so funny," Rose told me once. "When you get a vision, he's there just one second before. He gets all tense, like something might happen to you. It's almost cute," she said with a smirk. Edward explained to me once that Jasper can sense a slight shift in my emotional atmosphere milliseconds before I have a vision.

"He doesn't like the vulnerability your visions leave you with," he explained with a crooked smile.

I smile at him, my over-protective fool of a husband, sending little waves of calm and reassurance his way.

_Is everything alright? _he silently asks. I notice his eyes dulling into black. Good thing he'll be hunting later this evening.  
_Yes, it's fine,_ I answer him with a smile. He relaxes a little, sitting back in his chair just a bit. I smile again, this time shooting him love. His mouth _almost _curves up in a reciprocate smile, but not quite. I take out a piece of paper to start sketching that dress design I was thinking of this morning. Thirty-two minutes to go. As my pencil glides across the paper, I steal a glance at the perfection beside me. His stare is set straight ahead, hands clenching and unclenching tensely. His chest is completely still, not rising or falling with breath at all. It's so hard for him, but I couldn't be more proud. To know he's doing this for himself, for our family and mostly for me causes pride to swell up in me. He must've felt it, as his gaze has redirected towards me. To my delight, our eyes meet. I know it's corny, but I could look at his eyes forever. Thirty minutes and nineteen seconds to go.

JPOV

After feeling the intense pride Alice was giving off (a feeling she sometimes shares with our family, but I know is reserved for me), I meet her gaze, her gorgeous golden eyes captivating my own. My god, she's so gorgeous. However, the moment ends abruptly when the teacher asks the student in front of Alice a question.

"Greek architecture focused on…symmetry?" the girl answers hesitantly.  
"Yes, very good, Gina. Classic Greek architecture borrowed the same proportions used in their portrayal of the human body to…" his boring voice droned on and on. Alice's emotions settled; the sudden attention to our area of the room had caught her off guard. Boredom flooded off of her as she shot me a look that clearly said _I'm so bored I could die again_. I smiled for the first time that day. And at my smile, I felt little waves of love, appreciation and lust swell through her. Nothing feels more beautiful than those feelings from Alice, except her smile, which she gave me again before returning to her drawing.

Luckily for Alice, I have a surefire way to cure her boredom.

APOV

I was sketching the hem of the dress when suddenly, from nowhere, a surge of lust started to kindle…slowly. Painfully slowly. I nearly dropped my pencil and glared at Jasper, who stared stoically ahead. I knew better—this was one of his favorite games. I tried to focus on anything: class, my drawing, the future, but I couldn't. The familiar, tingling warmth was building in my center—so distracting, but _so _good.

"Jazz!" I whispered so low only he could hear it. He looked over at me, a look of both angelic innocence and devilish playfulness gracing his features. "St—" but before I could tell him to stop, another pull of lust tore through me. I was torn. I wanted so badly to tell him to stop, but knew that if we were alone somewhere I'd be begging him not to.

The heat between my legs intensified and my mind was made up. _Don't stop, Jazz, please don't stop_, I thought, grateful Edward's class was in another building. I closed my eyes and tried breathing slowly through my mouth to ease the sensation. Nothing. I knew Jazz was watching, probably getting equally turned on seeing my reaction to his emotional ministrations. My _god_ this felt so good. It had been such a long time since he'd done this to me, and even though the moment couldn't have been more inopportune, I wasn't about to wish this away. I crossed my legs, squeezing my muscles together…anything to create some kind of friction.

JPOV

I watched as Alice crossed her legs and her breaths increased in both speed and frequency. My god, she was so attractive. I was getting more and more aroused just watching her arousal. And _I _was the one doing this to her. I sent more lust and passion through her in measured waves, one intense, then waited, then three small waves, then a huge riotous one, then nothing. I could smell her getting wetter and wetter…delicious. I thought about everything I wanted to do to her, mixing my own arousal and desire with her own. I watched, eyes wide and dark with longing, as she tipped her head back, slowly grinding her hips back and forth. Before long, I was so hard it hurt, but I wasn't anywhere near done with her.

APOV

I was trying _so_ hard not to make any noise, even though I wanted nothing more than to scream his name. Luckily for us we had two things working in our favor. Firstly, we were in the back of the classroom and the teacher's back was constantly at the board. And secondly, we were used to being quiet. It's just common courtesy when you're sharing a house with five other people, and trying not to get caught in various janitor closets around school. I started moving my hips, slowly so as not attract attention, imagining what it felt like to have him inside me. Oh my god, he had me so hot for him. I could feel the moisture building in between my legs and was thankful I'd decided on jeans instead of a skirt. I weighed my options, begging the future to come before me. It wouldn't. I could leave now and finish what he started in the bathroom. But there were only seven minutes left in class. There was no way I'd be allowed to leave the class. I thought about ending it myself here, in class, but knew better. The only option left was Jasper sending me over the edge. That was it. I _needed _him. Now.

JPOV

She glanced at me harshly, mouthing the word "Please," to me desperately.

"What do you need, Alice?" I whispered so only she heard.

"I need you…please…" she gasped. The "please" was louder than she'd hoped, and Gina, the girl in front of her turned around. Alice wiped her expression clean and just smiled politely. Luckily for her, Gina turned around again. The minute her attention was off Alice, I sent a tidal wave of pleasure roaring through her, finally giving her what she wanted. Hell, it was what I wanted too. I watched in sick delight as her head tipped back, her perfect lips forming an "o" as she drew in a sharp gasp. I had wanted her to ride it out, but she just wouldn't keep quiet, my amazing little pixie. Her final breath drew the attention of the teacher.

"Everything alright, Miss Cullen?" he asked in his nasally voice. I held back a laugh.

"Y-yes," she nearly panted out, for more reasons than one. He raised a curious eyebrow, but I shot him a threatening stare, and he turned back to the board. I refocused on Alice, letting her ride out her orgasm just a little longer. Now it was I who needed her

APOV

I can't _believe _he made me orgasm in the middle of class! Furthermore, I can't believe I almost let the whole class in on it. He was _so _going to pay for this later. But not now. That was so indescribably good, that it was worth it. As I re-regulated my breathing, I glanced over to him. Yeah, he was definitely turned on, too. I smiled and mouthed, "I love you," before checking the clock one last time. Four minutes to go. I _think_ I could wait that long.


	2. Lunch Break

**Hey! I had some good responses to my first story so I decided to do a follow up as Alice gets her revenge. I apologize in advance if this is a little out of character for either of them…I tried, but it's really hard! **

**Per usual, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters therein. And review!! Tell me what you think, and thanks to all who already did. **

I glided happily down the hall, Jasper's hand in mine. I tried carefully not to let my excitement and anticipation seep out. I didn't want him to feel them, too. I had to catch him off guard. Edward had been admonishing me for days, ever since I'd had my vengeful vision. He just didn't understand; after Jasper's little stunt in world history last week, he simply _had _to be punished. And I'd been waiting for my visions to give me the perfect opportunity. This was it.

I led him into the classroom, noting the deep breath he took before entering. We'd been trying to get him to breathe more at school, just to help him build up a better resistance to the blood. He was still reluctant to do so, concerned that he would slip. I squeezed his hand encouragingly and gave him a smile. He started to move to his desk beside mine, but I kept his hand in mine, and suggestively patted the back of the desk in front of me. _I can't sit there,_ he told me with a look.  
"Yes. The girl who sits here is sick today, and besides, it's a movie day. I want to talk." And of course, by "talk" I mean "tease." Usually when there's a movie day, we just stare ahead pretending we're watching, and hold conversations at a speed and volume that the humans can't comprehend, so this wasn't _totally _out of the ordinary. He looked from his normal seat, to the desk in front of mine, then to me. I gave him a pleading smile, before jutting out my bottom lip ever so slightly and making my sad eyes at him. He chuckled, a rarity anytime we're in public, and obliged, taking the seat in front of me. _Perfect,_ I thought.

"Okay, class, today we're watching the film version of _Wuthering Heights_," the teacher announced. I had seen it when it came out in '39, so it's not like I'd be missing anything. A collective groan shot up from all the boys and some of the girls, while the more romantically inclined ones giggled excitedly to each other. I mean, _Wuthering Heights is _a fantastic story. But today, I needed to get even.

"You're awful antsy today," Jasper said with a half-smile.

"Just looking forward to some things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Shopping with Rosalie and Esme kinds of things. There's going to be an amazing sale this weekend and I absolutely cannot wait. You and Edward could use some new clothes, too," I answered. It wasn't a _total_ lie. There was going to be a sale, and in all probability I would go shopping with Rose and Esme. But that wasn't why I was excited. The lights shut out, and the film began, casting our back corner of the room in total darkness. We always sat near the doors in every class, in case we needed to make a hasty escape from all the blood. I waited while everyone's attention became focused on the screen at the head of the class. I had to wait just a little longer…closer to the end of class. If I started too soon, it wouldn't work. I waited, relying on my visions to let me know when to start. When I knew we were clear, I put my plan into action.

It started simply enough. I slowly reached forward, placing my hands on his arms and working my way up to shoulders. I started to knead them slowly…he was so tense. Poor Jazz. He turned his head slightly, probably to tell me to cut it out, wait until later, we're going to get caught, etc. We weren't getting caught; I'd seen that much. Gradually, I eased out little bits of the lust I'd had pent up in anticipation. I hoped he caught on a little, but not too much.  
"Alice," he started.

"Rough day, Jazz?" I asked innocently. He sighed softly.

"They're all rough. You haven't seen me killing anyone, have you?"

"Nope."

"Then it's a good day so far."

"Mmm," was my only answer. I moved my hands up from his shoulders to his neck, where I continued rubbing, slowly but firmly. He sighed again. This was good; at least now he was breathing. I snaked my hands up into the base of his golden curls, right at the nape of his neck. I knew this was one of his favorite spots. _Bad Alice,_ I thought amusedly to myself. He shifted a little in his seat.  
"Alice, I think—"

"Jasper?" I cut him off quickly, leaning forward in my seat so I could whisper in his ear. "Do you want to go bed shopping this weekend?"

"Why? What's wrong with the bed we have?" I smiled and giggled a little into his ear.

"Because," I whispered, licking the outline of his ear before nibbling gently on his earlobe, "I don't think it's gonna make it through to see next week."

"Alice," he groaned. I smiled wickedly and continued with his ear, lowering my hands back down to his shoulders. I let all my lust pour forward now…I was banking on it to make this as torturous as possible for him. Grounding my feet on the floor, placing my elbows on the desk and leaning into them, I rose myself up enough to make this easier, hoping not to get caught. At times like this, I curse my shortness. I scanned the future quickly…nope, nothing. We weren't getting caught. Not today. Now nearly standing, I moved my lips from his ear down his neck, stopping at the spot where his jaw met his throat. I sucked so gently, darting my tongue in and out as a low growl built in his chest. Bingo. Had we been human, he would've had one hell of a hickey. Lucky us. His hands were gripping the edge of his desk as I moved my way agonizingly slowly down and around his neck. I _knew _he was getting turned on at this point. I had a split-second vision of him trying to touch himself.

"Oh no you don't," I whispered to him, feeling his lust burning with my own. I leaned back, and snaked my hands down his sides. He shuddered in response. Little by little, my hands made their way to his center. Yep, his jeans were _definitely_ tented. "Poor Jazz," I whispered wickedly as I caressed his swollen manhood through his jeans. With a sharp intake of breath his hips bucked into hands. This was turning _me _on. He was so hard for me…I wanted him in me. He felt my sudden surge of lust, and the familiar tingle of his own desire meshing with my own overwhelmed my senses. The students in the desks nearest to us were squirming uncomfortably in their seats, too. "Tsk, tsk, Jazz, control yourself," I scolded him.

"Alice, please," he begged me.

"Please what, Jasper?" I asked innocently. In a move I wasn't expecting, he grabbed my hand in his own and moved it to the zipper on his jeans. I stifled a giggle—this was such a Rose and Emmett thing to be doing! Edward was going to have a heyday later. Slowly, hoping not to make any noise, I started lowering the zipper. Suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes of two girls in the row next to us looking over, obviously shocked to see me giving Jasper a hand job in the middle of class. "_Shit!" _I whispered as I zipped up his jeans and leaned back casually in my desk, like nothing had happened.

"Alice, what the hell?" Jasper asked, obviously frustrated. Good. I'd be banking on that frustration for part two of my plan. I just ignored him and looked ahead. Two seconds later, I looked to my right, to see those two girls looking directly at us. I just smiled casually. The girls exchanged a look (how much had they heard? Oh well, it's not like we were doing anything totally inhuman), and turned their attention back to the notes they were passing. I sighed in relief and leaned forward again.

"Only one minute left in class, Jazz," I whispered huskily, poking my leg forward and stroking his calf with my foot.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I answered, restarting my ministrations to his ear.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you a couple seconds ago. That's no way to speak to a lady." I almost laughed out loud at my husband's endearing Southern manners.

"No, and I suppose begging her for hand in the middle of class is completely acceptable?" It was his turn to stifle a chuckle as he turned to try and kiss me. I leaned out of the way, a playful, devilish grin on my face. "Ah ah ah…only ten seconds left," I reassured him. He sighed, clearly frustrated, and turned forward as I massaged his shoulders. I _knew_ it was a good idea to wait until class was almost over.  
"Three," I whispered as I sucked on his earlobe. "Two." Nibbled, licked, then kissed. "One," I whispered. At that instant, the bell rand and Jasper shot up from his seat, eyes black with longing. I stood as well, taking his hand in mine. Before the lights were turned on, I was already leading Jasper out of the classroom, still facing him, to our lockers. Once we got there, I opened mine to put my never-used books back in. Jasper slammed it shut from behind me, twirled me around and pinning me against the lockers, kissed me. Deeply, passionately and in front of everyone. Even I didn't see that one coming. Jasper is _never _one for public displays of affection. Clearly, my plan had worked just fine. I heard the shocked whispers of the students around me.

"Oh my _god_, Cullen and Hale are going at it!"  
"I wish Bill would kiss _me_ like that."  
"God, she's so lucky."

I am lucky. My shoulders tightened as I had a vision of Edward, Rosalie and Emmett showing up in about six seconds. I broke away as best I could from underneath Jasper's six foot three frame (the whole kiss had lasted all of about five seconds), and buried myself in his neck, gracing it with light kisses. Let _him_ deal with Edward.

"Jasper, please, this is my favorite sister you're thinking about."

"Shut up, Edward," Jasper spat. "She's _my_ wife."

"Edward?" I asked, ducking out from beneath Jasper and meeting my disgusted brother's gaze. "I don't think we're going to be staying for lunch today, but don't worry, we'll be back before sixth hour."

"Really, you two?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting into a look that was both sickened and rebuking.

"Really," Rosalie answered. I reached my hand into the air as she tossed me the keys to her car.

"Thanks, Rose," I said smiling. She winked, and lacing her arm with Emmett's headed toward the cafeteria. Edward stared at us a second longer before turning quickly, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, following our siblings.

"You had this all worked out, didn't you?" Jasper asked, his accent coming forward. I giggled.

"Yes. Why else did you think we took two cars this morning? Edward would have never let us borrow his." He laughed, actually _laughed. _The action made me smile, too.

"Well, let's go," he said, eyeing the door at the end of the hall.

"No wait. Twelve seconds." I turned and pretended I was getting something in my locker as I counted them down in my head. At seven the vice principle turned the corner, passing just in front of the door in question. Six seconds later he ducked into a classroom. "See?" I turned to my husband. "Timing is everything." And with a smile, and a tug on his hand, we left for our own lunch break.


End file.
